Memory
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: A drabble collection about numerous characters. Most recent: Lily and James
1. Sirius Black

They don't trust many people, Lily and James. I wouldn't either, seeing as how one of the most powerful wizards ever, Voldemort, is after them.

Yes, I said his name. I'm not afraid of him. What can he do to me? Kill me? I'm going to die anyway. Torture me? Life is torture. No, Voldy doesn't hold any power.

The ones with the power are the people. And they decide to give Voldemort power. It isn't bright, but who can blame them? I almost feared him myself, until I watched Lily and James together.

That was when my philosophy was born. Just live, 'cause you're all going to die in the end. It's worked pretty well so far.

**Hi. This is my new drabble collection ****Just Type. ****I have no idea how long it'll be, but hopefully I'll finish a ton of challenges doing this. Yeah, none of these will be edited, which is kind of the thing that I really, really hate to do.**

**I have two projects I've been putting off, so bye.**

**:) **

**DFTBA**


	2. Fail Teddy

Teddy Lupin never did well at anything. He couldn't play Quidditch because he always managed to injure himself or one of the other players (he blamed it on his mother) and he just couldn't concentrate on school work.

Sure, he was smart, everyone said that, but no one could figure out why Teddy Lupin just didn't do well. Victoire, his best friend, knew. She knew everything about Teddy, even things he didn't know about himself, like why he couldn't concentrate.

He couldn't concentrate because he found it all so stupid. The fact that teachers expected him to write down the years of the Goblin Wars when people were starving in the world and he could be helping was so very stupid to Teddy.

He couldn't concentrate on schoolwork because it just didn't interest him. What interested him was charity. Teddy Lupin wasn't good at what normal people admired, like school or Quidditch, but he was the most generous person Victoire, or anyone else, really, knew.

**I don't own HP.**

**This was my first part of my entry for flutter of angel wing's drabble collection. The prompt was fail.**


	3. Seven Kisses Lily Luna Potter

I have kissed seven people. My first kiss was at the tender age of twelve years. I was with my cousin Rose, and her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose and Scorpius were both fourteen, so I was feeling a bit left out.

I wandered away for a few moments, just down the road from Uncle Ron's house. At the end of the road, there was a boy on a bike. I can't tell you much about the boy. Heck, I can't even remember his name. The bike, however, I remember almost perfectly. It was painted a bright, searing red, almost exactly like my hair. The name was painted over. Some of the metal was rusting, like the bike had been left out in the rain one too many times. The boy and I started talking—I don't know about what—and then he just kissed me.

It wasn't a stunning first kiss, but I hardly remember it. I chose not to focus on the kiss aspect and to just remember that I was no longer a lip virgin, if that makes any sense.

My second kiss was when I was thirteen, with my boyfriend. It was very sloppy and wet, and I broke up with him immediately afterwards.

My third kiss was with a boy named Colin. My brothers hated him, which was why I kissed him. I was fourteen years old, and it was my first real act of rebellion.

Year fourteen saw another two kisses, with brothers. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. The twins were very identical. I believe we can leave it at that.

When I was fifteen, I kissed a girl. She wasn't someone I knew, thank goodness. It's been almost a year, and I haven't seen her since. Mostly, I try to forget that lesbian experience.

Just a few seconds ago, I had my seventh kiss, with Lorcan Scamander again. I think I may be in love with him.

Scratch that, he just kissed me again. I _know_ I'm in love with Lorcan Scamander.

Lovely, I just wrote that in under ten minutes, and it's unedited, because it's after ten, I have school tomorrow, I left school at 6 PM today, and it's my birthday.

Ugh?

I don't own HP, and this was supposed to be from Lily Luna Potter's perspective. Please don't ask why I'm writing about her so much right now. I have no idea.


	4. Apple Albus&Rose friendship

Rose was sitting near the oak tree near the Burrow when Al finally found her. He took a seat next to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied softly.

"I've been thinking," he said, "and I have an idea for the challenge this year."

"No shorts," Rose groaned. "Please, no shorts. That year was terrible."

He smiled at her. "No shorts, Rosie. I promised."

Rose hit him, and he laughed. "Don't call me Rosie," she whined.

"Don't call me Rosie," Al mimicked, and she hit him again.

"I dislike you right now," Rose groaned. "Anyway, Alice is over there with Fred. Don't look, though, Al poo."

"I dislike you too, Rosie," Al replied. "Anyway, the challenge is for you to not do the homework Abbot assigns."

"All of it?" Rose asked. "I would fail!"

"No," Albus replied. "I don't want you to fail."

"So, how many times, then?" Rose asked.

"Well, maybe twice?" Al offered. "I mean, you have our whole seventh year to not do it."

"Alice!" Rose called.

Al stared at her. "What did you just do?" He asked her in a hushed whisper.

Alice jogged up. "Hey Rose, Albus. What do you need?"

"Al was wondering if you could tutor him in Charms," Rose replied, making things up. "He's worried about the coming year, and what Flitwick will assign."

"I guess," Alice shrugged, plopping herself down between Rose and Alice.

"Apple," Rose yawned. Albus glared at her over Alice's head. Apple was their private word for Alice. A code, so to speak.

"No," Albus replied. "Not Apple."

"Hey Alice, why do you call Al by his full name?"

"How do you mean?" The girl asked. She laid her head on Al's shoulder.

"I mean, you call him Albus, every time you speak to him. You're the only one, other than Grandma Molly. I always call him Al, myself, and Scorp always calls him Bus."

"Bus?" Alice asked. "That's just silly. I suppose I think of Albus as a dignified name. After all, he was the best headmaster Hogwarts ever knew, and there was no way that anyone could doubt how much he helped during the way. You always seem so embarrassed by it, and I feel that's really silly—you have a great name, Albus, and you should embrace it, eve n if it isn't really considered normal by more people. I, for one, like it."

Rose winked at Al. "Apple," she said simply.

"Oh, Apple," he replied cheerfully.

Rose Weasley, matchmaker extraordinaire.

**Just a short fic I wrote quickly on Write or Die for the Rose Weasley monthly challenges on HPFC, which I haven't actually entered yet. It was supposed to be a fic with Al and Rose friendship. I slipped in a bit of Al/Al romance too. Sorry. :)**

**I don't own HP.  
><strong>


	5. The Raven LocanLucyLysander

In a place far away and yet so close at the same time, there was a school called Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a school for witches and wizards to learn how to fulfill their true potential. In the twenty-first century, there was a boy who came to this school. This boy was handsome and popular. His name was Lorcan Scamander, but we'll come back to him later.

As it is with any romantic story, there was a girl. Her name was Lucy Weasley. Lucy Weasley was noticed by no one, especially not by Lorcan.

One day that girl was sitting in the Hogwarts library when Lorcan made his way inside. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, and was on a hunt to find a new one. The first thing he did was open a book, because he wanted to impress a bookworm named Rose Weasley, Lucy's cousin.

"She's pretty," he remarked, looking at the girl on the front cover of the book he wasn't really going to read.

"Excuse me," Lucy asked, after finally getting up enough courage to talk to her crush, "can I borrow The Great Gatsby?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lorcan waved his hand at her.

She took the book off his stack quietly. "Thank you."

"Wait," he said. "Can you summarize it?"

She shrugged. "You really need to read it. It's full of metaphors."

He sighed. "I'm trying to impress this girl…"

"Who?" Lucy asked, taking a seat at his table.

"Rose Weasley." He said. "Do you know her?"

"She's my cousin."

He peered at her. "Really? How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen," she replied, looking down at the book on her lap. Her finger traced F. Scott Fitzgerald's name.

"I haven't seen you. Come here often?"

He was flirting with her, insignificant Lucy Weasley?

"Maybe," she replied.

He nodded, but it was obvious he didn't really see her anymore.

"Doesn't Rose have a boyfriend?"

She leaves him with that bit of knowledge before she disappears back to her corner, the book forgotten.

"I wish I could find a girl as beautiful as her," Lorcan remarked, staring at the magazine. "I wish."

Lysander, Lorcan's brother, sat down across from him, in the seat Lucy had recently vacated. "What's the matter, Lorc?" He asked.

"I want to date a girl who looks exactly like this one," Lorcan said.

"That isn't hard," Lysander replied, looking at the picture. "Lucy Weasley looks exactly like her."

"Who?"

"You were just talking to her," Lysander said patiently. "Blond hair, blue eyes, cute smile? Wanted to read The Great Gatsby? Ring any bells?"

"That girl?" Lorcan asked. "I didn't really pay attention."

"Not many do," Lysander replied. "Not many do."

Lysander stood up and walked to Lucy's table. She wasn't there, only a note remained.

_Look at the brother, he's taking a pen to his brother. _Indeed, there was a pen. _When the brother receives the pen, it will poke his eye out. If the brother warns his brother or doesn't take the pen to him, he will turn to marble. The brother is also taking a book. Same warnings apply, though the book, will choke him._

_The brother also wants to bring his brother a girlfriend. If he does so, he will be bitten in the back._

_Usual warnings also apply._

Lysander searched around, but he never did find Lucy. He took the pen to Lysander, but immediately destroyed it, and he did the same with the book.

To this day, if you look around the school, you will find two statues hand in hand. The boy that never told and the girl no one noticed.

**Also so very late… oops? Anyway, ended up being very LucyLy instead of LucyLorc. Oh well. For the **Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White... Oh My! **challenge on HPFC. Based off the Raven. I don't own HP or the Raven. Or the Great Gatsby, if we want to go all the way. I got lazy near the end. Sorry.**


	6. Gramatically Incorrect RoseScorpius

A young girl is running, her backpack moving around on her back, and an expression on her face which could only be described as true happiness. Her father sweeps her into a hug, tugging her long ponytail, and kissing her forehead.

The same girl is older, and looked different. Her blue eyes still shine brightly, and she is still running into the arms of a man, but many things were different all the same. Her red hair is much shorter and she is dressed in short-shorts, a t-shirt and converse; an outfit the younger version never would have considered wearing. The man who is about to hug her was never one she had considered hugging, either: Scorpius Malfoy.

He holds her close, and she smiles into his chest. He pulls her mouth up to meet his, and they kiss passionately.

"Marry me," Scorpius says when they stop for air, foreheads leaning against each other.

"You already asked me that," Rose says, her laugh a tinkling sound. "And I already answered."

"I want to be sure you're sure."

Rose actually pulls back to look into his eyes. "I've never been more sure of anything else in my life," she tells him as blue eyes meet grey ones. "And I'll never be as sure of anything else as long as I live."

"More sure is gramatically incorrect," Scorpius tells her, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"Gramatically incorrect makes no sense," she counters, a twinkle in her blue eyes. "It was actually a grammatical error."

"They'll be correcting each other 'till the end of time," one of Rose's many cousins mutters.

"Get a room!" Another one shouts.

"At least they aren't trying to kill me this time," Scorpius whispers in Rose's ear.

She takes his hand. "Nobody'll ever kill you on my watch," she promises.

**Written for the 2012 Hogwarts Games. I just fought writer's block to get this up, so yeah… hi. **

**I don't own HP.**


	7. Perfectly Imperfect RoseScorpius

**Word count: 2,000**

**This was for the Hogwarts Games. Running 2000. **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Char-death (at the very beginning), self-harm through drinking and smoking, mentions of drug usage.**

Perfect. She's not perfect. She'll never be perfect. She isn't Rose, also known as Little Miss Perfect Face. So why doesn't her family accept that? She's got a small smoking problem, and a drinking one, and she likes to take random men home, or go home with them, and maybe she almost failed most of her NEWTS, but still, they don't have to sit her down for a talking to. And they certainly don't have to take her cigarette away to do so.

She thinks it's her father (though why his head is pink, she doesn't know) who starts the conversation. "Lily," he says, "this can't go on. You can't keep going on this way."

"Why not, Dad?" She slurs.

"Are you drunk?" He asks, frowning.

Her uncle... Ron, maybe, but that doesn't explain why he has Rose's head (She's mostly thinking Ron because Rose is his daughter, so it makes sense for him to have her head. Or maybe it doesn't. She's too tired to think through all of this) speaks. "Harry, she's high," he says.

"No she isn't," her father stubbornly clings to his belief in her. "Lily wouldn't get high."

"She's come home drunk every other night for a week, and she's always smoking. Are you surprised?" Ron is leading her father out of the room. It gives her time to think.

High, is she high? Is she, Lily Potter, high? No, she thinks at first. She hasn't taken drugs before. It's the only sin she hasn't embraced, and that's for a very good reason. Then she remembers... strange man, crying out for help, bliss...

"Dad," she calls, and pink-head Harry, who is actually looking somewhat more normal, comes back. "Daddy, I think... I think..." Then she passes out, and she never does say what she thinks, because Lily Potter dies the next day in St. Mungo's. She never wakes up.

Another girl is heartbroken. Lily was always her favorite cousin, because she was so _imperfect_, and that was what made her perfect, in her own little way. Rose is perfect, and that's why she's so jealous of Lily. Lily has—had, she corrects herself—the courage to do what Rose herself has never done. She had the courage to be imperfect.

Rose hates being perfect all the time. She looks in the mirror and sees another girl, a girl who dates a boy she doesn't even like just because her parents want her to. She sees Rose Weasley, but that's not who she is, not anymore, because Rose Weasley is so _perfect_ and so utterly un-her.

Rose Weasley kisses Lorcan Scamander and dates him and almost sleeps with him, just because that's what she's supposed to do. Rose, the real girl, not the fake one she's created, wants to kiss Scorpius Malfoy. Real-Rose loves Scorpius. Fake-Rose dates Lorcan anyway.

She's trapped herself in a pit of perfection and she's stuck. Then Lily dies. Rose is the first to enter a room, a week after the funeral. She touches a pair of black jeans, exactly her size, and a voice says, "Take them. She'd want you to have them."

"Thanks, Aunt Ginny," Rose says. She picks up the jeans and a pair of combat boots that will be perfect if she wears two pairs of socks. It's almost like Lily had always known this was coming, and that she would die before she could help Rose escape, not that she knew Rose needs an escape, and she prepared just for her.

In reality she knows they're just really close in appearance, except Rose is two inches taller and her hair is more brown.

She leaves with a backpack full of Lily's clothing and goes right to Roxanne's flat. She knocks, and her cousin answers. "I need you to do my makeup," she says, just as Lily would have, with no greetings or even asking nicely if Roxanne has the time.

"Why?"

"I'm going to break up with Lorcan," Rose answers. "I don't... I don't want to be perfect anymore."

Roxanne sits her right down and gets to work. "So, why don't you want to be perfect?"

Rose shrugs. "Lily... Lily showed me that maybe perfection isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's boring. Maybe imperfection is more fun. Aunt Ginny gave me some of her clothes too."

Roxanne takes a peak in the backpack and whistles. "Maybe Lorcan will break up with _you_ on the spot when he sees all of that. Especially the combat boots."

Rose shrugs. "I'm not going completely bad, but I want to change things up again. I'll still go to work and try my best and all of that, but I'm not going to do everything and I'm not going to be sattled with Lorcan, either.

"It's a good thing you came to me, then. Anyone else would flip out."

Rose shrugged. "Thought you might, too, but you were my best bet."

"Thanks for that," Roxanne laughs. "Close your eyes. And don't talk anymore."

Soon her makeup is finished, and Rose stands up. "Thanks, Roxy," she says, hugging her cousin.

"Anytime, Rose," Roxanne replies. "Hope it goes well for you."

"So do I. So do I."

Rose left then, with her backpack full of new clothes and her makeup done a little too heavy. She walked into her house without any comment from her parents or little brother, Hugo, but walking out was another story entirely.

"What are you wearing?" Hugo asks.

"I won't let you out of the house like that!" Her father says.

Rose rolls her eyes. "I'll be back soon," she says. With a quick turn she's apparated.

She's in front of Lorcan and Lysander's building now. She walks inside until she stands in front of their door. She raises her hand to knock. There's still time to back out. There's always time to back out. She goes to knock, knowing that she's never really had a choice. The door opens before she can, though, and Lysander leads her cousin, Lucy, out, almost running into Rose.

"Sorry," he says with a laugh. "Didn't see you there." Then he looks up.

"What are you _wearing?_" Lucy asks.

"Clothes," Rose snaps. "Is Lorcan home?"

"Yeah?" Lysander replies, and she knows he's probably worried about her, and Lucy definitely is, but she ignores both of them and walks inside.

"Lorcan," she calls.

"Just a second, Rose!" He shouts back.

She waits, shifting from side to side and occasionally glancing at herself in the mirror. A small thought wiggles its way into her brain. This isn't what Real-Rose looks like either. She pushes it to the side and glares at an end table, which really hasn't done anything at all to incur her wrath.

"What are you wearing?" Lysander asks from behind her.

She looks over at him and glares. "Clothes."

"Okay," he says. "Sure. Clothes."

"I need to break up with you," she blurts before she can change her mind.

"Is this about Lily?" He asks, taking a step closer.

"Yes! No. Maybe. I... I don't know, alright? I just need change." She runs a hand through her hair, or at least attempts to, her hand gets stuck halfway through her hair.

"Change? You've got that if you keep wearing those clothes," he points out.

"No, big change, like going and moving to China to save pandas." She pauses, lost in thought. "Though I'd really rather save tigers."

"So you're breaking up with me to save tigers?" He asks.

"No, I'm breaking up with you for the possibility of saving tigers," Rose corrects.

"I have now officially heard everything from you," Lorcan says, running a hand through his hair and actually being successful, unlike Rose.

"I'm also in love with Scorpius Malfoy," she blurts.

"I take back my previous statement."

"I'm sorry, Lorcan. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you leave, please? I just need some time to... to think. To come to terms with my ex-girlfriend emulating her dead cousin and being in love with someone else."

"If it helps, I'm not going to go anywhere near Scorpius romantically," Rose offers.

Lorcan sighs. "Don't lie. He's your best friend, and it was always going to happen. Thanks, Rose. And... I hate you?"

"Go ahead."

"I think I could be friends with you, eventually, if you want me to."

She nods. "I'd like that."

"Goodbye, Rose."

"Goodbye, Lorcan."

Then she leaves. She apparates with a quick twist, and for this stop she doesn't even bother apparating outside the flat. "Scorpius!" She shouts. "Are you here?"

"What do you want, Rose?" He calls back.

"I have no idea!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I decided to talk to my idiot best friend. Is that not allowed or something?"

Scorpius walks out then and just stares at her. "What are you... never mind. Why are you wearing Lily's clothes?"

"I don't want to be myself anymore, Scorp," she admits, and the words just fly out of her. "I don't want to be perfect, because it's so boring, and I've always kind of envied Lily, because she knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to... to go for it, and I was stuck being some girl I didn't even know instead of myself... and..."

He pulls her close, hugging her tightly and allowing the tear she hadn't even known she was crying to stain his shirt. "I know what... what you need. I think."

She follows him quietly to his bedroom, where he pulls a box out of his closet. "They're in here somewhere."

"I broke up with Lorcan," she admits.

He looks up. "Okay."

"You aren't surprised?" That surprises her. Scorpius is good at that.

"You came into my flat in combat boots and dark clothing with way to much makeup. By the way, go wash that off in the bathroom. Mum left her makeup remover here last time she visited."

"You're right," Rose says. "I'm doing a lot of surprising today."

When she comes back he's left pajamas out for her, the comfy footy ones she's always secretly liked but never worn. She slips them on and finds him waiting in his living room, reading a book with two mugs next to him.

He looks up when the door squeaks and removes his reading glasses. "Hello," he says, his voice rumbling. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please!" She laughs with him for a moment before curling up next to him on the couch with her mug. "What are you reading?"

He holds up the book. "Only Human. It's a guide for talking to girls."

Rose starts laughing then, and hot chocolate almost comes out of her nose. She coughs, and Scorpius pounds her back. "Nice," she manages to say.

"I don't see what's so funny," he pouts.

"Scorp, you don't need any help talking to girls. You're just... you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that..." She racks her brain for the right word. "You're just charming. Endearing. You can talk to me and I'm a girl."

"You are?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow. "I hadn't really noticed. I thought you were just a boy in drag."

She laughs again, and sets her mug down to avoid spillage, something she probably should have done earlier. "Don't worry, Scorp. It'll be fine, won't it?"

He takes her hand. "You and me against the world, yeah?"

She nods. "Yeah." She realizes then that this is exactly where she's supposed to be. She's supposed to be Rose, Scorpius' friend who isn't a man in drag. She's supposed to be Rose, Scorpius' motivator. She's supposed to be the Rose who curls up with Scorpius in footy pajamas and laughs until hot chocolate squirts out of her nose.

"Everything all right?" He asks.

"Yeah," she says, and she kisses him.

When they break apart she stares into his grey eyes and he speaks. "Holy crap."

"Holy crap," she laughs.

"What was that?"

"I kissed you."

He captures her lips with his own. "I kissed you."


	8. Born to Fail RoseScorpius

**Warning: One word that could be considered a curse. Used twice.**

**Word count: 120**

**For the Hogwarts Olympics. Freestyle 100-1000. I think. Let me go sleep now, please.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

She thinks that maybe they were born to fail, that maybe they were going to fall flat on their faces from the beginning, but she loves him anyway. She's fallen in love with him and she won't give it up, even though she knows it will all fall apart after Hogwarts.

Maybe that's what love is. Trying anyway. Love is making up, love is screaming and crying but still going back for more, love is fighting, love is damn hard. The two of them are damn hard.

As she's kissing him quietly one evening she thinks that maybe she isn't in love with him, she's in love with the idea of being in love. Either way, it's so perfectly imperfect.


	9. Forever Yours RoseScorpius

_Remember the time when we stole the whole day?  
>And nobody knows it; we took it away<br>And it will be forever mine  
>And it will be forever yours<em>

—Forever Yours, Alex Day

"You know we can't," Rose said. "Not after today. Not after school."

She was holding his hand tightly as they sat on the pier next to the lake, their feet dangling over.

He looked down at their feet, from his converse to her flip-flops that were hanging off her feet. Her nails were painted electric blue, and she had a small scar on her toe. He knew those feet well. He had spent the entire school year with her.

"We'll always have today," he replied.

"Merlin, Scor, don't you ever think of the future? We may have today, but we don't have tomorrow! We'll never have tomorrow!"

"There's nine hours left in today. We have nine hours to be together. It's better than no time at all."

"But in nine hours we won't have any time at all!" Rose protested.

Scorpius pulled her close so she was leaning on him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But we'll have the memories."

She shivered. "Memories of you are the best kind."

He stood, pulling her up behind him. "We have today. Today will be ours forever. What do you want to do, Rose?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you," she answered, kissing him lightly on the lips.

_We'll never forget how it feels to be young  
>'Cause it will be forever mine<br>And it will be forever yours_

**I don't own HP or Forever Yours. I ran into writer's block at the end, but if anyone has an idea for a better ending, let me know.**


	10. I'm Gonna Marry You JamesLily

**Just a Jily one-shot. I don't own HP. I'm going back to my NaNo corner now.**

James Potter was bored. That was something that seemed to happen quite often, oddly enough. His mother always said he was a handful and that with all the mischief he pulled he should never be bored, but he was an only child, and what fun is mischief if there's no one to pull it off with you?

There were two girls playing on a swing set in the same playground, so James walked over to them. He stuck his hand out. "Hi."

One of the girls, the blond one who reminded him a bit like a horse, ran away. "He's just like Snape!"

The other one, the redhead, grabbed his hand. "Hi," she replied. "I'm Lily."

"James," he said. "Do you want to play with me? My mother is visiting my aunt."

"I would love to," Lily said. She grabbed James's hand again and led him over to the slide. "C'mon."

They played together all day, taking turns leading the other to a new part of the playground, and at the end of the day Lily stood up on her tiptoes to give James a quick kiss on the lips. James stared at her, his mouth slightly open, as she skipped off towards her father and her sister the horse.

"Wait, Lily!" James called, but she didn't turn back to look at him. She just grabbed her father's hand and left. That was the moment James decided he was going to marry that redhead—if he ever saw her again, that is.


End file.
